


Magical Princesses and Stubborn Queens

by SearchingSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingSwanqueen/pseuds/SearchingSwanqueen
Summary: She was floating, lightest she has ever felt. Coldest she has ever felt. She was ready for it. She was wanting nothing more than for it to end. Nothing but her and empty space, floating the abyss of darkness.'I'm coming my love'Then warmth, love running through her veins, memories of her. Endless memories of her. Her smile, her eyes, they way she kissed. The smell of her engulfs her senses. The safety of envelopes her soul, mind and body.Darkness fading away and bright light taking her in, a warmth that healed her, appeasing the pain away. Then cold slashing her skin, hitting in forces, jolting her limp body. The light pulling and pushing her in all directions. Flashes of light blinding her, images in the light of people she hasn't seen before, images of herself with these people, and images of her love. Angry, sad, crying, lonely. Her love in pain. Her love with a child. She doesn't understand what she was seeing. She couldn't look away from her love she wanted to ignore these other people. This other version of herself. Then nothing.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Other(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 10





	1. Long way home

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was messing with after finishing She-Rah, Princess of Power. Story takes off after Season 7 of Once upon a time. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.

Stop.  
Stop playing, Good Girl.  
You can throw that rope away.  
Don't you know everything,  
that's forbidden?  
Distance makes (it) okay.

So move a little bit closer  
To the shadows of sin.  
And let me move my lips over  
The golden haze of your skin.  
Let me what's hiding inside you.  
Let me see what you've never shown.

I don't wish the way to remind you,

We're a long way from home.  
Yeah, We're a long way.  
We're a long way from home. (Woo!)  
We're a long way.

Out of sight,  
and out of mind.  
Leave the world  
you know behind.  
Feel no fates,  
and face your fear.  
The night will hide  
what happens here.

And maybe it's for the better  
That when the dark becomes light,  
We'll proudly never remember  
The things we're doing tonight.

So kiss me like it's a secret,  
That stays forever unknown.  
'Cause this place knows how to keep it,

A long way from home.

Put your hands up (We're along way from home)  
Put your head down (We're a long way from home)  
There ain't a pair of eyes that know us, in this whole damn town.

Put your hands up (We're along way from home)  
Put your head down (We're a long way from home)  
There ain't a pair of eyes that know us, in this whole damn town.

(Lyrics Peter Cincotti – Long way from Home)


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was floating, lightest she has ever felt. Coldest she has ever felt. She was ready for it. She was wanting nothing more than for it to end. Nothing but her and empty space, floating the abyss of darkness.
> 
> 'I'm coming my love'
> 
> Then warmth, love running through her veins, memories of her. Endless memories of her. Her smile, her eyes, they way she kissed. The smell of her engulfs her senses. The safety of envelopes her soul, mind and body.  
> Darkness fading away and bright light taking her in, a warmth that healed her, appeasing the pain away. Then cold slashing her skin, hitting in forces, jolting her limp body. The light pulling and pushing her in all directions. Flashes of light blinding her, images in the light of people she hasn't seen before, images of herself with these people, and images of her love. Angry, sad, crying, lonely. Her love in pain. Her love with a child. She doesn't understand what she was seeing. She couldn't look away from her love she wanted to ignore these other people. This other version of herself. Then nothing.

First thing she notices was how cold it was, her wet form slithered out of that portal, her clothing clung to her with sweat blood and monster blood. Her body losing the strength to stand, propping her bend leg when the other kneels. Her armour in tatters, clutching her sword in front of her leaning her weight to gain some sense of balance.

Her equilibrium was off due being birthed out of unstable portal. All the magic she used sapping her essence. She tore off her helmet of her head, her tattered armour and cloak, leaving her armless linen tunic, and bourbon leather bound trousers, high kneed leather boots. She took her girdle that had punctuated hole that was seeping blood from her side.

She rolled her tunic up feeling the wound that was punctured her hip bone. She took her canteen drank the water in it and poured the remains into the wound to clean the wound. Ripping the bottom of her tunic into a long strip into a bandage, took some herbs from her satchel and rubbed the stab wound and wrap the bandage has tightly she could around her hips supporting the wound.

Once bandaged up, she reapplies her cloak to prevent the cold, she needed to find shelter and needed food she was glad the portal spit it her out of woods so she could patch herself up. She nears a clearing and finds a strange foot path. Black and smooth with yellow lines in the middle, ‘what magic is this’ using her sword to poke at the floor realising it made of solid steps her footing onto the open road.

She follows the road that leads her into strange town, houses and stores made of structured of brick material. As she enters the strange town people stood staring at her, she covered her face with her hood of her cloak, she knew she was out of place with her clothing. All of them wore different garments to her. It looked more warmer than her cloak and under garments. Everything looked weird and nothing like any other lands that she has been before. She was Long way from Home.

She heard a something behind her some sort metal beast, she unsheathed her sword, and lunged towards the metal beast. The beast screeched her a load bewildering noise scaring her. It made lunge at the beast even more and hitting metal with metal.

“oi” a man jumped out the vehicle with a hook for a hand.

“Stop, I am not here to hurt you calm down love” She looked at the man, she didn’t like the smell of him, rum, smell of sea weed and the dead sea, smells like the dead covered in a musk of really bad perfume.

“Where am I?”

“Storybrooke, a little town in Maine.”

“Where”

“America”

“I don’t know where that is, never heard of it?”

“Take your hood down and we can try and see if we can find away to send you home”

“I don’t need help finding away home” as she took down her hood.

“Emma” gasped Hook, and then a second person came out of the beast that just stared right at her.

Hook looked towards his wife and then back to the stranger standing in-front of them.

“What’s your name?” Emma said looking at the injured look alike.

“What’s yours” Smirked the look a like.

“I’m asking the questions here” the other Emma looked at her doppelganger closer.

“Why do she look like you” interjected Hook.

“I’m nothing like her” snarled the newcomer. Looking at Emma up and down in disgust as she saw her holding onto Hooks hand.

“OK, well what shall we call you, I’m Emma from this world. I’m guessing your another Emma from another world, is that correct” Emma said letting go of Hooks hand and putting her hands up as a piece offering.

“No, don’t presume that I look like this doesn’t mean that I am you. My name is Adora of Etheria” she said frustrated, standing around in the rain.

“Well Ador!! Oh my fucking God. Your She-Ra from Etheria” Emma freaking out, just realizing her favourite childhood cartoon was right in front of her, who looks like her.

“You heard of me” said the shorter haired blonde.

“Oh my god is that your sword, can I touch it” Emma walking towards her. She-Rah lifter her sword towards using it as barrier.

“Stop, I just want to be left alone.” Emma stopped.

“We can help you get home, we can ..”

“I don’t have a home, so don’t do me any favours.”

“What about Etheria” Hook interjected with a flirtatious smile

“Is in my past and it staying there. I have no home I rather live my days away from anyone so if you let me leave, I can do that” she started backing away.

“We can do that too; I mean we can help you. This world is different from yours, it’s a different way of living here. It’s going to be difficult for you without any knowledge of how this land works. We can make it easier for you. We can help you as long as you tell us how you got here and if we expect anyone else” Emma said as another vehicle approached them, another man and woman in uniform coming out the vehicles.

“Emma” said David looking at both women. Hook signalling them to stay put.

She -Rah looked at the newcomers. The tall blonde man, had friendly eyes, he looked familiar to the only man she knew and cared for. She looked at him with curiosity. Looked back at Emma.

“OK”


	3. Hazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, wakes up from a hangover. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.

Regina, woke up in complete darkness with a pounding headache. She usually up by now but her night drinking with Katherine, Mal, and Zelena went a tad overboard. Especially having a naked blonde in her bed. Pretty little thing, she took home with hunger and devoured the poor morsel into her bed. Every since Seattle, bad habits of Roni kept flaring in moments of drunkenness. She kinda prefers her rock chick bar owner facade, atleast it was more fun. She got up and woke up the blonde to leave as she went to shower. “Always after a Blonde baby sister” said Zelena of the memory of last night echoing in her daily cleanse. “Fuck” As Regina slumped against the wall.

All she wanted to do was forget her ever growing feelings for one particular blonde but even now she can’t bare being in the same room with her. Emma, the bane of existence. She just wanted to forget her however it was hard to forget the saviour. That was the reason why she spent most of the night drinking her emotions and in bed with another blonde. After becoming a Good Queen, and connecting all realms she decided to settle back home in Storybrook. Going back to her castle was more for formalities, especially speaking with the new growing council or when they having parties. She never found the Enchanted Forest as her home especially now. Her family and Emma is here. She lost her chance, lost love once more. So, she decided that life must go on, love was never in her cards and pushed all her time with her family.

So she devoted herself to her family more than ever and stayed away from notions of love, and away from Emma. Henry jr, who was Henry wish realm younger self is now living with her. Since some big argument with Hook, Henry jr moved into Henry’s old room with the woman who he believed killed his grandparents. Regina and Henry once again, or Ry as his preferred title. Since returning from Seattle, Henry has helped grow Ry relationship with his mom, making it an easy step for him to move in with her. Henry willingly shared his memories with young Henry, a gift that was given to his aunt, making life a lot easier for his mum and his younger self. Ry may not adore Regina as Henry did, but he was willing to let her mother him and allow it to grow.

It’s been quiet and no magic importance has been needed, being the Queen also meant she is governoress of Storybrooke, the new mayor, Katherine took over while she was in Seattle. So most of the time she is a woman of Leisure when she ain’t doing her Queenly duties overlooking over other realms. Every other realm had a mayor or Queens and Kings that checks in she makes sure no hostile overthrows were happening and making all realm modernised with up to date technology and plumbing and basic new laws and human rights. It was hard work for the first two years but nowtnow are running smoother than a glass of red wine. She could do her Queenly duties blindfolded. She sometimes allow young Henry to come with her during realm meetings to know the other realms if he wanted to venture like his older self. She was hoping to pass the crown down to him if he wishes to succeed after her. 

Now, since everything has calmed down. Regina once more raising a teen, brings back memories of having Emma by her side. Both being there for their Henry. Regina didn’t realise she was in love with Emma until she was woken up by Drizella. Something about losing all your memories and them coming back all of a sudden makes a few things very clear. She has been in love with Emma Swan ever since Greg arrived into Storybrooke. So for twelveytwelve she has been in love with Emma Swan and not realising it until now. So every time Emma was in the room with her family she runs a mile. She took care of Hope once, while Snow popped to shop and denied her to take over the shopping duty. Every since she couldn’t do it again, the pain holding the baby she dreamed of with Emma, is the proof of her failures of her feelings for Emma. So she spends most of the time dodging calls and making excuses to not see her and the baby.

She sits in her mansion drinking her ice tea while Zelena is in the guest room passed out, Mal in the other with some stranger and Katherine on her sofa passed out in her underwear. Ry, decided to stay around Henry’s to play Fortnite with his older self. So pleased she didn’t have to worry about the blonde stranger bumping into Ry. Regina feels slightly content knowing she is loved by so many people now a days that she has frequent guests coming to her door. Apart from the one she wanted the most.

Katherine work phone was buzzing on and off for an hour, since she came down. Katherine slept like the dead unaware the urgency of the call. Regina, had given up ignoring it and answered the insepid device, without looking at the caller ID

“Regina Mills here, Katherine Midas is indisposed right now, can I pass a message?”

“Regina...” 'shit' realising who was on the phone, Regina slapped her hand to her forehead.

“Mrs Jones, how can I help? Mayor Midas is unable to take the call right now but I can get her to ring you back if it isn’t urgent”

“Whatthefuck Regina, I haven’t heard from you for six months and your answering Katherine’s phone. How are you in Storybrooke last I heard you was too busy to be in storybrook. But that can’t be right because Henry and lucy was spending time with you Last week in the park!!!” Emma shouting the last part in dismay.

Silence

“...why are you ignoring me Regina” sobb came out of Emma.

“Mrs Jones, as it seems I owe you an apology but this isn’t the time for me to explain my distance from you, so professionally speaking your here to talk to Madam Mayor Midas and she is indisposed right now is there a message I can pass on to her” trying to control her exposure

“...I wanted her to get in contact with you as I have been unable to for a while. We have a visitor here that didn’t come from any of the realms that are connected. We needed the Good Queen to understand how this person entered Storybrooke from a completely unknown source. They seem unwilling to share, hoping the authority of the Queen may help”

“Where are they now Miss Swan. Sorry I mean Mrs Jones” slapping her hand to her forehead again.

“It’s nice hearing that again. Its ok you know, calling me that I mean.... we are at the hospital right now, newbie is getting looked at. Injured when she arrived, seemed someone wanted to put a sword through her. She has some sort of magic though, she’s been skewered by something and now its healing like it’s been a scratch. She’s complaining of being hungry so thinking of going to Granny’s. Since I have you...are you free to meet at Grannies” 'I don’t have you' Regina thought.

“Since this is matter for the Mayor as well. I will wake Katherine and we will be there as soon as we can.”

“Why is Katherine asleep Regina” Emma sounding angry and pissed about Katherine sleeping any where near Regina.

“It’s not your concern why Katherine’s sleeping on my sofa Mrs Jones, so please keep that jealousy in check since you are married woman” Regina smirking

“I am not jealous Regina,...” Emma sounding even more angry.

“Just get her and your majesty to Grannies.” Click.

Curious. Regina thought as she turned her heels to the living room.


	4. Welcome to Storybrooke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora meets the Good Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.

Adora felt eyes on her as she enters the dinner, a small establishment to require nourishment. She was eager to try the food that this world provide anything would be better than the dry beef jerky that she had this morning. Emma, the lookalike, gestured a large table for us to sit. She sat next to David, the man with the friendly eyes. He reminded her Bow her old friend. Hook reminded her of Sea Hawk, even the man in fronts of her annoys her. He keeps enjoying the sound of his own voice and that grates her. How does her look alike put up with this man child. It baffles her.

The menu looked intimidating and allowed Emma to order for her. Awkward silence as all eyes were on her.

As the food arrived, she thanked the goddess for awkward silence to be reprieved with food. She devoured the weird looking food with satisfaction. She wasn’t used to all the grease, she enjoyed the plants that was in the contraptithion of bread, some sort of meat and shrubbery. They all looked at her as she removed this smushed up meat and ate bun and plants on its own.

“How you like the burger?” said her lookalike, she looked worried at the lonely patty on her plate.

“I’m not used to eating meat, and not as greasy. These vegetables I recognize, I am happy eating this.” Emma took note that her visitor is possible vegetarian.

As the finished eating and the plates were collected. Sound of clacking heels approached the table, a blonde woman in in a professional attire, hair in a tight bun. A brunette appeared behind the blonde.

Adora stood up in shock. Everyone sitting stood up fearing the visitor was preparing to attack. Adora just stood their staring at the brunette that was wearing skinny jeans, boot cuts, a black leather jacket and mid high tank top showing her shapely toned abs.

Regina raised her eyebrows eyeing the visitor. She was shocked to see Emma with a short haired look a like that wore a scar to cheek to chin.

“Hello, I’m Mayor Midas. I run this town, and this is ..” Katherine was cut off, when the short blonde stranger pushed her away to Regina.

“Catra” she said as she stormed and grabbed the brunette and kissed her fiercely in front of everyone.

Regina went blank the moment a familiar face was kissing her passionately, she felt a warm tongue graze her lips, as a hand snaked around her ass and squeezed. She lost it and allowed the stranger to devour her. She felt a tingle all over body, she felt her body was singing. It was like magic. She gave into the kiss and wrapped the stranger closer to her.

“Moms” Regina snapped away from the stranger wiping the saliva from her lips .

“Henry, what you doing here?”

“Its Grannies and Lucy wanted a milkshake? Why are you kissing Ma?” then he realised there was two Emma’s.

“Mums what’s going on”

Emma stepped in giving a disapproving look to her look a like and hurt look to Regina. David just looked shocked. And Hook looked pissed.

“Henry we have a visitor in town. Her name’s Adora she from another planet, I guess or world or realm. I don’t know how to explain it but she’s..”

“ She-Rah.. she’s She-Rah!!! Oh my god can I touch your sword” said Henry all excited hearing of meeting a real She-Rah.

“No you can’t she wouldn’t even let me.” Mother like son Regina thought.

“why was Grandma kissing her” said Lucy looking at her the other Emma look a like.

“I wasn't kissing her, Lucy she kissed me!!”

“Yeah why was that!!” Katherine said while smirking, enjoying the drama.

“You guys won’t believe me if I said that’s how we greet people in my world” Adora trying to lighten the mood as she rubs the back of her kneck. Regina just glared and Lucy just laughed. Henry still in awe and Katherine was smirking even harder, as Emma was looking more agitated about the situation. Hook and David watching both blondes suspiciously.

“Whose Catra?” said Katherine looking at the younger blonde.

Adora realised that she shoved the older blonde to get to the brunette, she looked apologetic. Then nothing.

Silence, Adora just looked at the floor contemplating to answer.

“Catra was a bad guy. I mean you hated each other in the cartoons you guys was always head to head with each other.” Emma said.

“Actually the new episode of She rah on Netflix, She rah and Catra where best friend, enemies and then Lovers.” Said Lucy as she was handed a milkshake by Dorothy who wished Ruby was here to witness this drama.

Silence fell quickly, rest of the patrons just was soaking in the drama infront of them. Dr Whale, just ate his fries like it was popcorn, his eyes unwavering from the group. Regina noticed, Whale just sat there grinning at her.

“As this is an intriguing story to tell, I think is best shared in private. Katherine and I are going back to my home, there’s enough room for all of you to continue this at my abode in privacy” Regina gesturing to the residents of Storybrooke. As she took her leave following Katherine, Henry and Lucy chasing after Regina.

Adora, didn’t know how to explain the kiss or how she arrived here. It’s not like she was going anywhere anytime soon. She might as well feed their curiosity since she has no idea how to live in this world. She tried to follow but realise she didn’t know where she was going and everyone was looking at her again so she gestured the rest of the party to follow.


	5. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma hears the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.

Emma was in the car with Hook, as David drove Adora in his car. Watching Regina kiss her look alike back like that. She could tell Regina enjoyed it. It was like a kiss she yearned for, an unspoken dream of her and Regina. She needed to talk to Regina about that kiss. How can she when it wasn’t her kissing her.

“Maybe we should leave Regina to deal with this stranger, and just go home to Hope” Emma snapped out of her daze.

“What are you on about?” Emma said angrily.

“Regina, she’s pretty much capable to sort this all out and send the newbie without us being there. You two haven’t been talking at late anyways maybe it’s best. Best let the Good Queen handle it. ” Emma slams the car in to Park.

“It’s our duty Hook, our job to protect this town. I can’t leave everything to Regina, it doesn’t work like that. Adora is my responsibility, she looks like me. Maybe even me in another life. I’m the saviour so she gets saved like everyone else.”

“She possibly be an imposter, maybe turning the good Queen an evil Queen”

“Don’t call her that!”

“That’s what she was!”

“Regina wouldn’t go Evil Queen, she’s worked too hard, for Henry, for this town For Me!!!” Emma said while straggling the steering wheel.

“For You!!! Worked hard pinning for you more like it” Hook said aloud regretting it slip up.

“What does that mean”

“Nothing love, let’s go”

“No, tell me what does it mean, Hook” he knew it was too late and now in trouble when she calls him that.

“Shes in love with you. She has been for a very long time...all she does is pine, I’d thought after Neverland she’d get over you. Robin Hood was supposed to distract her from you, it worked and now we are married. It’s something you don’t need to think about anymore because we got our happy ending. This is her punishing herself and you should let this go” Emma was shocked as Hook continued.

“ And now your Married to me! I worked to hard winning you, Regina was trying hard to forget you with Robin so she wasn’t trying hard to win you.. I always knew you had a thing for that witch, I just needed to dig my hook in to get you it was easy enough with all the pixie dust shit. All that pinning you had was hard work to stamp out, ask you to marry me was easy after the Underworld. But now even getting you pregnant didn’t stop her pinning from afar. Soo maybe it’s a good thing this wannabe you is here. The Queen can finally be over you” He said in hope.

Not realising the right hook Emma slammed into his face. She got out of her cruiser noticing that her dad parked a few metres away waiting for them. He left his vehicle as he notices his daughter dragging hook out of the cruiser. They were both shouting at each other. Hook slapped Emma in the face, when David took speed to go after hook. Adora followed pursuit. Emma kept landing punches at Hook, Adora grabbed Emma and David grabbed Hook.

“she knows she can’t have you, and if she did all she could see is how broken and hollow of woman you are. I created my image of you, I imprinted you to be mine not hers. Hope and you belong to me! She'll never have you”..David slammed Killian to the bonet of the car, holding him down to quiet him.

Emma took her cuffs and handcuffed him dragging him to the back of the cruiser.

“Take one long hard look at me, understand clearly I am no ones property, I married you because I love you but now after what you shared...it’s over Hook!!” As she slammed the door, in his face.

Emma screamed in anger as David called for back up, Adora just watched her look a like break down has her ex husband kicking and shouting in the back of the cruiser.

As back up arrived Mulan and Robyn was informed about Hook and Emma’s altercation. Emma understood that she was under arrest as well for starting the fight. Robyn and Mulan took both of them to the precinct.

David informed his wife what had occur, most likely Emma will be moving out back home. Adora waited in the car.

“Is this my fault” said Adora. David looked at her daughter’s look a like she was crying. As he entered his car.

“No, this isn’t your fault. It’s Hooks fault. His opinions and actions are his own. Regina and Emma has history. I noticed that Regina may had feelings but I didn’t want to speak up. Love is love and I should of given thought to Emma as well. My baby girl is always hurting because of our actions” David started crying infront of her daughter’s dooplganger. David and Adora decided there wasn’t time for explanations right now and they needed to continue in the morning. David drove to Regina’s to explain the situation. Adora followed.

After hearing about Hook and Emmas discrepancies, Henry took Lucy home and so he can see his other mother in private. Katherine took her leave speaking to David before she left. David and Adora was to leave when, Adora stopped in her tracks.

“David if it’s ok with you but is it possible I can stay here with Regina, I’d like to talk to her before tomorrow with everyone else” she looked at him with pleading eyes. David saw so much of this younger version of his daughter. He looked at Regina to see if that is ok with her.

“You need to go home to Snow and check on Emma. Don’t worry about Adora she’s in safe hands. I’ll make sure she is tended for. We all get to speak tomorrow David. Please send my love to Snow”. David nodded and let Adora walk away with Regina.

As Regina locked her door, the short haired blonde was watching her.

“Hi, I’m Adora, I’m from a planet called Etheria. I am known as a warrior Princess in my home planet.” Adora reached her hand towards Regina to give a handshake. Regina thought this Emma version was cute. Like the Emma she knew 10 years ago. She looked younger than the Emma now but her eyes looked wiser than her age.

“How old are you?” Regina blurted out.

“Well that’s rude”..Adora laughed smiling at Regina.

“I’m sorry...” “Regina, Regina Mills, once mayor of this town now Good Queen of the realms.” Smiling at Adora.

“Pleasure to meet you your highness” Adora bowed Infront of the Queen as she giggled with Regina.

“How do you feel about having a glass of the best apple cider you ever tried?” Regina smiling at Adora, pointing to her office

“You got anything stronger” said Adora as she walked to the direction pointed. Regina paused as Adora replied, deja vu playing in her mind.

“so Adora of Etheria. Do you have a last name? ”as she poured a two glasses.

“Just Adora, I was never given a last name.”

“Why is that?”

“I’m an orphan, Hordak the leader of the horde that found me was not a man of surnames. Shadow Weaver named me before the sword chose me.”

“Emma was an orphan aswell something you both got in common.”

“But David..”

“Is her father biologically and you will see his Wife Snow tomorrow. It’s a long story are you sure you would like to hear it?? You must be exhausted”

“After today you’d think so but right now, I’m enjoying the company.” They both smiled.

Regina spent most of the night going through her tale, of her childhood, her life and the epic story of the Evil Queen and the Saviour to a bewildered Princess of Etheria. Regina, shared her tale, her pain feeling finally in peace with herself. She longed to share with Emma, in a sense she was sharing with Emma from another world, another lifetime, another dream. Adora, was awed by Regina Emma and her had a similar upbringing in a sense of being orphans. Adora wasn’t ready to share her story not ready to open up about Catra, Glimmer or Bow. She doesn’t think these people would be ready for this she may have lived in Etheria a magic paradise but these people hasn’t seen magic like she has. The sacrifice she made, the pain she holds the lost that is unbearable. She could never return, not without destructive consequences.

As they went to bed, Adora cries herself to sleep like every night. Cries for Catra, until she passed out of exhaustion. Regina heard the cries and howls in her guest room, she barely slept as the cries made her cry thinking of the pain of her new friend. Once the cries stopped, she climbed out of her room and sneaked into the guest room. Adora, was facing away whimpering into her pillow she felt the bed dip and a warm hand pulling towards her in warm embrace.

“Regina..”she turned towards her.

“shhh sleep, I’m here”

Adora cuddled into Regina, clinging onto her like a life preserver.

That’s how Emma found them.


	6. Knocking on doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.

Emma got out the cell just as the night shift swap. She didn’t sleep a wink, contemplating everything what Killian said. Regina Mills is in love with her. How can she. She spoke to Henry for some time about it. Henry had inkling but with everything going at the time things get left unsaid. Since everything is a lot slower than before he should of said something before they got back. He felt guilt for not supporting his mother more. Regina fought a God for him, sacrifice her happiness for him. Saved him in over and over again. His mum had so much love no wonder she’s in love with his other mum. After Emma and Hook was released, she took her things and Hopes and moved to Henry’s for a while. She spent the rest of the morning having heart to heart with her eldest son. Ry was still staying at Henry’s so it was a full household. Jacinda didn’t mind, she liked Emma and Ry. She knew Emma needed her children more than ever. She made breakfast and warm tea and fresh bread for her family.

Ry wanted to go home to his room, he didn’t spend much time sleeping spent most of the night on a full Halo campaign, before his ma came to stay at his brothers.

Jacinda took care of Hope while Henry, Ry and Emma went to go to the Mills mansion. Ry sluggishly got himself out the car. Henry followed with Emma beside him.

“Mum” both Henry and Ry called out but no answer. Ry and Henry searched downstairs, their mother sleeping in is usually a surprise to both the boys. Emma went upstairs calling out for Regina, still no answer.

She knocked on Regina’s bedroom, no whisper or sound came. So she opened it and saw nothing but an empty unmade bed. She was more curious. She checked all the guestrooms closer to Regina’s but nothing put immaculate made beds. The final room was opposite Henry’s, she felt anxious and self conscious. A cloud of self doubt and loneliness developed her whole body.

“Ma...you ok” Ry said. Looking at her worryingly. Emma nodded and gripped the door knob. As she twisted and opened the door. It felt like the whole room sucked all the oxygen out of her. Emma stood at the door way staring at the bed that occupied two bodies. Shock, fear, loneliness and anger and finally jealousy. ‘How could she' Emma thought as Regina laid spooning Adora.

Her eyes were wet with tears, she turned towards away from the door when Ry bumped into her.

“Ma!” Ry said loudly. Emma pushed passed him and ran downstairs.

Ry looked in room and saw Regina and Adora staring at him. He realised why his Ma nearly ran through him. At least his mum looked guilty.

“Ry are you ok? Was that Emma?” as Regina got off the bed looking shy and embarrassed being caught in bed.

“Yeah I’m on, I wanted to come home. Missed my bed..and of course you. That mum alright nearly run me over, don’t know why she was in a rush” Ry feeling the tension, rubbing his kneck, a quirk he got from Emma, when being unsure about something.

“I best go find her,” Regina said suddenly getting butterflies. This is not how she expected to come face to face to Emma again. She has long overdue apology to give to Emma, but now Emma may not be in a forgiving mood.

She told Ry to make some breakfast and coffee for Adora, as she handed some clothes to Adora and for her use the bathroom. Finding Emma wasn’t hard as she found her in her office cradling a photo frame by the fireplace. A family photo of just Henry, Emma and herself. It was taken after during Winters festival, it was given as birthday gift from Henry, used a frame that said family on it. It was the best birthday gift she’s ever had. It gave her hope every time she looked at it. Hoping one day a photo of them again, but in wedding dresses.

“Henry gave me the same photo for my birthday, I think the kid at the time was subconsciously wanted us together ..” Emma smiled at the thought.

“what child wouldn’t want their parents together” not moving from the doorway fearing Emma may run.

“Killian said a few things yesterday on the way to yours?” Emma said still looking at the photo.

“Hook usually have plenty of things to say, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was about is forever love with that boat of his” Regina said as crossing her arms, as she didn’t want to speak about the insipid pirate.

“Why do you dislike him so much Regina? You and Rodger’s are best of pals, but Killian?”

“Rodgers and I had time to bound in Seattle he became someone reliable even in the enchanted forest Rodger’s was good to me, I trust Rodger’s with my valuables more than I will ever will with Hook”

“even if the valuables were me?... Would you be happy with Rodger’s having me, would you hate Hook less if it was Rodger’s that married me”

“I .... No I would have disliked him as well” Regina confessed.

“how long have you been keeping this from me? How long have you been wanting us together? How long have you been in love with ME!!!!” her voice raised each time. She finally puts down the photo frame before she did any harm to it. Only that photo was the symbol of Hope she longed for.

“Miss Swan, do not raise your voice in my house, you are no Viking howler” Emma closed the gap between Regina and herself in shocking speed to Regina, Emmas eyes boring into Regina’s, as tears start to fall.

“Ooh Emma,” and that was it Emma was bawling her eyes with tears in front of Regina, as warm embracing arms engulfed Emma’s form. Regina holding Emma in her arms as Emma drags her to the floor still clutching Regina. They both held on tight like life depended on it.

“We have a daughter...Hook and I. Hope, your her godmother remember.” Emma looking into Regina, seeing the guilt and pain in her eyes.

“And this is why I never went after you.” Emma pulled away a little but Regina held her closer.

“By the time I realised I was in love with you we were entering the underworld. It was too late for me to fight for you when you was fighting for a man that died for you. I could never compete with that Emma. In Seattle when I recovered my memories, I realised I have been subconsciously in love with you since the trigger. It scared me when I got those memories back because all I wanted to do the first time in my life was to run. Your married the man you went to the underworld for. I lost you and Robin to the underworld. What was for me to say Emma ‘by the way I realised I’m in love with you please forget the man you went to hell for.’” Tears welling up in her eyes as Emma did not look at her.

“All I want was you to be happy, if I took that away from you..I didn’t want you to resent me when you realise Hook was the better option. I am broken Emma, have been for a long time how can you love me completely if I wasn’t ready to love myself. Luckily for you Hook loves himself too much.” Regina said trying to be light hearted as she held Emma to her chest.

“Please talk to me Emma”

“I need time, this is still new. I love Killian...but I love you too and I don’t want to lose either. I’ve loved you since the first moment you was threatening me to stay away from our son. Then I moved on when I thought Robin was the one for you. I watched you in side-lines being with him so I gave into Hook. I fell in love with him even though I know we was not great together. Even now their things I can’t stand about him but I love him still. What I am saying if we both gave each other a chance things would of turned out differently.”

“is this you saying 'its not you but it’s me' speech. Miss Swan I am not naive school girl” Regina getting up from the floor, her walls raising back up as well.

“you don’t get to be like this Regina, you have avoided me for six months, avoided your god daughter. For my husband to tell me that my best friend has been in love with me this all time. That we could have had a future together. I am sorry we didn’t get a chance but I am not sorry for loving someone else. We wasted so much time Regina. I..” Emma struggling to control herself.

“Do you love me Emma? Are you still in love with me?”.. Emma looked up at her.

“oh god! I have never stopped but Regina I have a daughter, Hook is her father. He still my husband! I still love him and I love you, please don’t make me choose Regina” Emma pleading with her heart in her hands.

“So don’t choose Emma, ... For this I am sorry” both tears in her eyes she waved her hand and she vanished in purple smoke. Emma collapse in heap in tears, Henry and Ry walked in seeing his mother in pieces. She was crying too much to make sense.


	7. Missing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes missing, who will find her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters for Once Upon a time and She-Rah Princess of Power (2018).

Adora knew she can’t rely on her super powers, being She-Rah is powerful magic that is being protected by an indestructible body. Regina has been gone for a month, no one knew where the Good Queen went.

Some believe she went Evil again. Impossible she thought. The woman radiated love. Emma was silent, dedicated finding Regina like she was a missing person and not her best friend or possible other.

That Pirate keeps approaching her, pushing her to not bother. Even, leering and propositioning sexual favours. This Hook guy was all for himself. How did this weaker being be reduced to be with this selfish, misogynistic, ass? Literally smells like one. 

  
Magic, she felt it. Ripples of magic. She felt it when Regina used it when she left. If she can use her powers to reach the connection, she can find her. She left the police station with ease, as everyone was to distracted on planning another search party. 

  
“Sneaking out is pretty much an art form. I should know spent most of my youth doing it.” Said Henry as she left the building. 

  
“Well aren’t you a man of many talents, your mother should be proud” 

  
“She is very proud, both are. Why your not in there helping my proud mother.” Said Henry quizzically. 

  
“Your mum, Regina has magic. I can feel it. In here” pointing to her heart. 

  
“I can sense it, I was hoping to use those feelings to feel her out you know.” 

  
“Like a magnetic detector” 

  
“Yes like that, whatever that is” Henry just smiled. 

  
“Then you should follow your heart” Henry smiling back at her. 

  
Adora smiled back before falling into a step to where she wanted to be. Adora, told her story to the Charming a same way she told Regina but less alcohol. Fighting a civil war on a planet Tatoone, trying to save the people from a dire extinction by the Emperor Raven.

She saved the planet and the people to the cost of the one person that mattered the most. Katra, sacrificed her life to save Adora. She blamed herself for her only loves death.

They both saved each other over and over again and now there’s no one to save Adora. Bow and Glimmer didn’t understand, she couldn’t bare leaving her friends but her emotions ran deep with revenge. She saved the planet Tatoone to only destroy it herself.

The survival colonies were rescued by Glimmer and Bow. As she hunted Raven. Her attempts of revenge succeeded but causing a black hole and sucking her into another dimension. Her friends probably thought she died during the battle. Maybe that would be best, as she left so much destruction at the wake of Katra's death. 

Etheria no longer felt home. Her love died on Tatoone and she wanted penance. Destroying a planet and basically causing a black hole to do it. Her magic had a consequences that it teleported her to this world.

Now she’s got a look alike of herself and her wife. She felt envy that this version wasted and neglected time with this version of her wife. It hurts losing her wife, but being in this realm with an alternate Katra.

Just maybe this was a sign. 

Or maybe punishment.

  
She was drawn into these people lives Henry, Ry and David in the last week she has been dependent with learning this worlds ways. Only a few residents were a bit weary of her. Adora met Snow, and was not impressed with the womans overbearing optimism.

Emma spent the less possible time around Adora, and even less time with her husband. Adora has met Hope a child that was Emma’s, not used to being around children, pretty much showed her discomfort when ever the baby is around. She didn’t dislike the idea of baring children.

It was something Catra and her plans to do after Tatoone. They wanted to raise their child together, both pieces of them. Maybe still possible. Regina and Katra may look exactly the same, their personalities so different but not so far a part.

Sassiness and the hot headed behaviour they share. The lightness and softness was different matter. Regina may not be her wife, but she was someone she wanted to know. Regina maybe the key to her happiness and she will protect it with her life this time round. 

The magic was a lot stronger through the graveyard, the magic smelt of lavender, smoke and copper smell. The magic was weakening but the smell getting stronger. She followed it to a mausoleum, where an opening of a cellar was left open. Adora noticed blood on the stairs and on the hand rail, this made her panic of the possibility of Regina being injured.

She rushed down the stairs until she nearly tripped on to something. Regina body lay limp on the cold hard floor, blood around her mouth and ears. Her skin sweating through a fever. 

“Regina, Regina wake up, come on Regina it’s going to be ok I’m going to take you somewhere safe” rocky her in her arms trying keep her warm. 

  
“Emma!” it stung 

  
“Adora, I’m Adora Regina, space girl remember!” pushing Regina’s hair away from her eyes. Taking several checks there are no other injuries she can see but can’t guarantee internal injuries. She picked up the phone she was given and dialled Henry.


	8. Angry deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Storybrooke general hopsital!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: do not own character from Once upon a time or She-Rah Princess of power (2018).

Storybrooke general hospital was having a quiet night, nurse Madeline, usually a shy waif, with Auburn hair and a thinly smile. Her persona and characteristics scream innocent and we'll mannered lady especially all the elderly praises for her kindness and gentleness. 

No one would have never known that once upon a time she was a rebellious child raised in a semi strict Catholic orphanage. A reason why she took a shine to the young Sheriff Swan, she may not have been interested in her physique compared to the alluring appeal of Sheriff Graham, with those very appealing biceps and those delectable buns of steel. She usually cheekily looked twice when he walks away. Emma was basically an orphan like she was and that two rebellious children came out unscathed, she had respect for that, they both over come harsh times and become better and prospered from the hurt and pain. 

Also she understand the attraction Emma Swan presented. If she can get ex Madam mayor batting hair real but ' look really fake luscious eyelashes ' maybe she has hope yet with the a Goddess of a Queen. She snickers at the thought, Emma Swan has no chance especially being married to the neathanderal of husband of hers. Then again, those genital warts may come out dormant soon and surprise both of them. Surprised her for one. 

If only Emma knew how much of a cockroach her husband was.   
She slammed the filing cabinet shut with disgust of the night she spent with that dirty pirate after one to many shandies. Night before he proposed to his true love in fact. What a way to kick a woman down after displeasing affair.

She felt sorry for Emma even more for slumming down with that pig, every night. She felt guilt at the time but then karma shined upon her and bestowed upon her genital warts from the mongrel of the pirate. 

All she could do is sigh to herself as her colleagues smiled to her as she walked passed. All of a sudden the entrance doors slammed open, surprising her as she dropped her files.

“Help, please Help” Ry shouting looking at Madeline

“My mum, please help the Queen” Henry was shouting while Adora was carrying the limp body of Regina Mills. 

Nurse Madeline rushed with a team of nurses with a bed, as she went through what happened with a younger looking Emma and Henry. Adora looked panicked and hazed. Crying while she spoke to the nurses. Nurses disappeared with the Queen. While her family waited impatiently.

“Where is she?” 

“What happened?” 

All four new arrivals arrived. Emma staring at Adora who still had Regina’s blood on her cheek and hands. As Henry recalled everything to Zelenas and the Charmings. He didn't notice Emma rushing past him as she laid flat punch to Adora. 

Ry watched the scene play in slow motion, like it was from one of those movies Henry makes him watch. It slow enough to catch it but too fast to stop it. All eyes where on the Sheriff throwing a punch at Adora and pushing her against a wall screaming at her. 

David responding my holding his daughter back as she watched Adora looking defeated. He felt sorry for the girl being tied up in this awkward drama of Emma and Regina. 

“if she dies, you die! I don’t care if your She-rah. Regina isn’t Catra, you lost one wife. Your not taking Regina either” as Emma pointed at her in distain. 

“Emma” Mary Margaret trying to scold her older daughter. 

“I don’t know about you but this is entertaining” said Zelena loudly as her eyes twinkled. David gave her a not now look. 

“You can’t claim her when she isn’t property. Especially you being married, aren’t you Hooks property” Adora lashed out.   
Emma tried to pounce at her again but David was quick to hold her back. 

“Emma, I can arrest you right now for assault, and this won’t look good as you just recently been bailed for the same thing. Or apologies to Adora and hopefully she won’t charge you” she looked at her father with mirth, knocked his hand off her shoulder and tried to find a someone with information with Regina’s condition. 

“well I think I like this version of Emma! A lot more spunk in this one” Zelena giving a heavy pat on Adora’s shoulders.

“I don’t get why ma attacked you the first place” said Ry. 

“Your mum’s going through some things right now. She wasn’t really angry with Adora, I think it was more of a reflection to herself. Adora is basically identical to her. All she sees is her reflection and the anger she has for herself blaming Adora is her mechanisms on avoiding blame on herself” everyone staring at Zelena, looking at her like she grew two heads. As she looked at her nails in such bored tone. 

“What I studied a minor in psychology at Seattle college, it was that or do a minor in the arts and we all know I’m already wicked!!!” she grinned like Cheshire cat, as Snow rolled her eyes. They all waited in the waiting room as hours gone by. 

Emma getting more restless by the moment. Finally a small rounded man walked through the emergency unit doors, holding a clipboard. 

“Miss Mills family? Is that correct. I am Dr Shoe” all stood up to hear from the man.

“Well Miss Mills will be ok. She is recovering fine. She suffered a slight stroke, causing some internal seizures that erupted some blood vessels that caused her to bleed out from her ears, nose and vomit small mouth of blood. There was some internal damage to her sarcophagus that caused her to spit out blood. We tested samples from her mouth something unidentified possible from a potion that was caused burns down her throat. I can’t clarify if this was magically induced at the time until the patient is awake. All I can say is your lucky to find her before she choked on her own tongue if another seizure occured. She will be out of the ICU by tomorrow as she is stable. Your welcome see her, but two at time right now. She is still asleep I would rather recommend coming back tomorrow instead but since it’s visiting hours its up to you but two at time” said the Doctor Shoe walking away, Zelena chased after him about the unidentified potion. 

“I’m going to see mum, you coming?” Henry said to Ry. Ry just followed. 

“We’ll come back later to visit, best let her rest before we bombard her” said Snow looking at both of the blondes.   
David, patted his daughter shoulder, and smiled at Adora before the left. Emma was glaring at Adora, has Adora tries to keep the stares burning her with anxiety.

“Can you stop that! Glaring at me is not helping the situation” Emma eased up.

“its a complicated situation. I love her and I’m guessing you do too”

“I love my wife, I haven’t had a chance to know Regina. I could, it wouldn’t be hard, if she’s anything like Catra, she seems to have the same temperament.” Smirked Adora. Emma smiled at that. Reminiscing the early days with Regina, so much built up sexual tension that could of imploded if it wasn’t for other love interests in the way. 

“Then by honouring your wife you can stay the hell away from Regina, she doesn’t need to be as confused as she is now”

“what like you stringing her long, telling her you love her but your married and you still love your husband. Yeah that’s right I heard everything you said to her at her mansion. You should be more worried about yourself confusing Regina” Emma was guilty enough to look stunned. 

“Don’t you dare judge me! This situation is difficult enough than adding your pinning eyes at her” Emma trying to flip the situation.

“Don’t you dare turn the situation on me, especially you being the one that has failed romancing her and romancing that filthy pirate!” Adora prodding Emma.

“He bathes!!!” screamed Emma when she launched herself at her look a like, pulling her and scratching and slapping each other in the middle of hospital waiting room.

Henry and Ry came racing at them while two security guards was trying to hold each other back. 

“what the hell is going in here!!” Henry booming voice took over the cattiness of the room. Both blondes looked at him. 

“Martian over here! Needs to back the fuck up” said Emma.

“You started it, you inebriated Ewola” Adora just called Emma a drunken alien version of a sea monkey. 

“Hey that’s enough, you too need to stop squabbling. If mum was awake, she would of bashed both your heads in with magic. Is that what you want disturb mum from her sleep to get you both to stop fighting” Ry said standing between them looking angrier than he has ever expressed in front of Adora. Both blondes looked guilty and apologetic. 

“You both should go see mum now and then I’ll take you both home. If you dare argue in that room while mum is asleep I will personally make sure Granny serve you greasy fast food to not be able to see a single vegetable for the remainder of your time being here (Henry staring at Adora)... And you that you get to carpool Lucy's soccer team for the remaining of Adora's stay...possible forever! Do you understand!” pointing at his mother. 

Everybody know carpooling Lucy, and her soccer team is the worse. Especially 13 year olds with screeching voices, and energetically bouncing off the walls or in the mini van. Something Emma didn’t want especially driving in the mini van that looked like she kidnapped underage delinquents. 

They both walked into Regina’s room together in silence. Both at each side of her, Emma moved a strand of hair away from Regina’s face as Adora watch with guilt of feeling jealous. 

“Adora” spoke Regina in a whisper tone in her sleep. Emma paused and heart dropped. Adora cheeks went red. 

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand kissed her fists as she sobbed. Adora standing there awkwardly staring at Regina, tears falling from her face as she thought how Regina looked at her when she found her in the mausoleum or that her lying there looked like her dead wife. She couldn’t bare it any longer and left Emma to be alone with Regina.


	9. New Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one is finally awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are based on the Once upon a Time and She-rah of Princess of Power (2018), I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I'm not a doctor so if some medical jargon are wrong I apologise. Please enjoy though

She felt cold, un-abiding chill through her bones. Regina woke up to the shallow sound of a ventilator, quiet movements outside of her room. Respiratory mask on her face was very restricting, as her arms felt like weights holding her down. She was so confused; she did not know where she was or why was she there. She was a lone in her room, only indication of life was through the shadows by her closed curtained window. A group of four people in various sizes in discussion with each other, she cannot hear but muffled sounds from the glass window.

She could not bear being in bed anymore, being this week. She forced her heavy arm to pull off the ventilator off her face. The air was stoic and dry. She was hit with nausea that was brought by the sterilized room, causing a slight anxiety peak. The heart monitor rose due to her anxiety and was getting louder. She wanted to calm herself, so she did not alert anyone. She wanted nothing more to be out of the bed and detached to all these cables. Forcing herself to sit up caused her to be dizzy, grabbing the ventilator to prevent another anxiety attack. Calming her breathing and pulling her strength to push down the guard by her bed. She knew she felt weak now, standing up will not be the smartest idea. She was determined to stand and not be laid in that bed. She felt like she has been asleep for centuries. Her body did not feel like her body. Her skin was felt older, her body felt smaller and lighter. This made her want to get even more.

She twisted herself around, as her face meets mattress, she forced her legs to touch the floor fearing how hight the mechanical bed was. As her feet hit the ground, she pushed herself up from the mattress to gain some balance still using the bed as a crutch for stability. Her legs felt weak, her body was tired just from the small movements. Her body collapsed as her face hit the mattress and her knees hit the floor. She kept trying again forcing her legs to stand up again. Using her arms to pull herself up, trying too grab any tall frame to keep her balance. As she finally found a steady stand. She pulled the cables that was attached to her one by one. Loud beeping sounding growing louder as each one was being pulled off. She wanted the noise as she stood their puling the last one. She stumbled backwards as she was about to fall backwards strong arms wrapped around her waist. Firm body holding her, warmth of the person behind her felt safe. She twisted her body to turn to face the stranger.

Warm sky blue, and emerald irises penetrated her brown hazelnut eyes. Eyes that pierced into her soul. She recognised the short blonde hair, the deep adoring eyes, vivid expression of warmth it was like looking into a dream. A deep heavenly dream. She was surprised that she was still clinging onto the stranger who gently put her back on the bed she worked hard in escaping.

“Regina, it’s ok. Your safe now” said the blonde

“Who are you” Regina said, the blonde looked shocked, she heard a gasp coming behind the blonde as she still held onto her.

Regina’s still latched on to the blonde. The woman in front of her stroked her wrists as she slowly loosened her grip.

“Hello, I’m Doctor MuShu, this the Storybooks general Hospital. I am currently your doctor, at this present time. Do you recall who are?” A doctor approached next to the blonde; Regina just looked at them both trying to recall something. Then she said the first name she felt was correct to be hers.

“Catra…” she said looking confused. She said it the name like it was a lie but also the truth. Her body felt tired as she laid back on the bed. All the exertion as gotten to her. She noticed the doctor looked apologetically to the devastated face the blonde bared.

“Ok, that’s good. I am going to take your vitals Catra, this light here is going let me see your eyes. I do not want you to be alarmed ok. I just need to ask more questions would you be ok with this.” Said Doctor Mushu.

“Who is she? She looks familiar?” Just as she said that another person burst into the room.

“Regina, your awake” Stumbled another blonde identical to the other but with long blonde hair and much thinner frame and jaunted frame than the other. Regina looked back at both blondes.

“Miss Swans, I need to do a medical exam on my patient, I would prefer if all of you will leave. This kind of overwhelming for the patient” Doctor Mushu said.

“No I’m staying” demanded the long blonde.

“I’m sorry Emma but I can’t allow that right now, it is possible that the patient here has no recollection of you..both of you” As he said to both blondes. Emma grunted as she looked at the worried expression looking back at her with scared brown eyes. All of them retreated outside back into the waiting room.

“Doctor, who are those people?” said Catra

“Their family, Catra and they want to see you get better.” He said gently.

“I don’t understand?” Doctor did not know if she was confused of the meaning of Family or having a family.

“It’s ok Catra, we are going to figure out this together. Would you be happy for Nurse Grays and I to examine you?” He said with a smile. All she did was nod at both.

It took the doctor an hour explaining to Catra her condition, having amnesia and identity crisis, was venturing out of his expertise. Especially a magical related crisis that was possible in this case. He explained that there was a high toxicity of palladium poisoning. That affected her respiratory system, causing irritation to her lungs inflaming her respiratory nerves. Exposure to palladium could irritate skin, eyes, or respiratory tracts, but that is about it- most people are not exposed to large amounts of palladium. However, compounds with palladium are considered toxic and possibly carcinogenic. For example, palladium chloride has caused bone marrow, liver, and kidney damage in laboratory animals. It is possible that there would be a similar effect on humans if the dosage were high enough. This was the first to see this happen to human testing. Doctor Mushu was worried about the long-term effects that can be caused internally. Liver and Kidney transplant are exceedingly rare in Storybrooke. Even possible cancer rates in Storybrooke were incredibly low and outside treatment would be the only way to maintain her care. Magic can only heal so much and whether Catra can tap into Regina’s magic all he could do is maintain and regulate her if her condition deteriorates.

After explaining to Catra, he left the patient to rest as she was struggling to stay awake. Doctor Xin Mushu was small, balding man. Who wore over large glasses and wore the smallest sized doctor coat even though it still was overly large for his skinny frame. He was blessed to be cursed to this land, his previous life in the enchanted forest was very bleak, cursed by his own foolishness into comodo dragon chained as a pet to the Royal Chin Empire. Only fall in love with the Emperors youngest daughter, who cared and befriended him in his dragon form. Now no longer a comodo dragon and married to his beloved Mae Ling he was free to be the man he once was with the life he was wanted to be. So he was very thankful to the Good Queen without the first curse he would have never had the opportunity to be who he once was. He feels obligated to make sure the recovery of the Queen was priority.


	10. Words with the Pirate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Adora finally comes face to face with the notorious Captain HooK.

After seeing Regina, now calling herself Catra. She did not know what to do with herself. She walked out the waiting room leaving the Charming’s and Henry. She felt lost and more alone than ever, she walked out the hospital to look at the stars. These stars are still far from reach and so little of them compared to her homeland. So far but the stars always felt like home.

“Such pretty stars, but I have seen better in different worlds,” she heard a voice from the man who was known to be this Emma’s husband, she detested him the first time she saw him.

“These stars are new, still spry in youth. You can tell on how few and how bright they are” replied Adora as she turned back looking at the stars.

“Aye, stars are beautiful. So why aren’t inside dotting on the majesty like my dear wife” he said with disgust.

“Your wife is the reason I am out here. You need to be careful Pirate, the way you speak to your wife like that will put you back into the brig” he chuckled.

“She is mine and I will speak to her any way I see fit. Something that these modern women do not understand is there place. I have worked hard keeping her bay and you walk in showing her the possibilities. Real husbands stamp out fires before they go wild.” He said leering at Adora, believing his attractiveness would reel her in.

“Men like you are the reason we women find solace within a feminine touch” she sneered at him as she walked away from his closeness.

“You best win Regina over and get the girl then. I don’t want a dyke for a wife.” He said as he walked back into the shadows were, he came from.

“well that conversation was enlightening” Adora jumped in her spot not realising some one was watching her.

“David”

“Sorry, I wanted to see if you were ok. I wasn’t prying I swear.” He said with his hands up.

“No that’s ok, why the hell did she marry him” she said to David, he looked guilty.

“We are the blame for her and Hook if we didn’t push Emma towards Hook. Maybe the outcome would have been a lot different. Maybe Robin would not have died and but then we would not have Hope. We thought he changed when he was with Emma, but it seems he will be the type of man that will never change.”

“It is hard seeing myself in her shoes, but then again at least she isn’t me” Adora looked up to the sky speaking out her thoughts.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that” David looking at Adora.

“When I was with the hive, being an orphan didn’t matter as long as I had Catra. She was my world since we met and when we were at wars with each other; she was still my world. It didn’t matter that I was taken from my home planet or was abandoned in a desolated land as a sacrifice. From the beginning I had no control of my own fate until I met her.” David contemplated how Adora was so like his daughter.

“Emma and you are very similar at the beginning, Emma was orphaned by us she didn’t grab her fate in her own hands until she was brought here by Henry and her life didn’t change until she was butting heads with Regina. However, in your world you were married to your true love. Emma, just realising who is her true love. My wife and I was blinded with the thought of Hook and Emma being a true love pair, we abandoned her in birth and we practically denied her from her true love. I have such guilt, such anguish knowing I have failed my daughter repeatedly in her life. We do not deserve her at all.” David said with a tear in his eye.

“Maybe you do and maybe you do not deserve her, but life played us with hands we got David. All we can do is do better for now on.” She said to him, patting him on his shoulder.

They both solemnly shared stories of their old world’s as they entered back in to the hospital, Snow and Henry smiled as they both joined back the group. David that they had a visit from Hook himself, threatening Adora. Emma pacing up and down the corridor outside Regina’s doorway. She was ready to storm back in there and speak to her friend that lays there with missing memories. That is how Adora found Emma, pacing the corridor.

“You know, worrying like that isn’t helping anyone” Adora said with her arms cross at her lookalike.

“Do you really think what I give a damn what you think right now” Emma said snidely at her.

As Adora was about to respond both hear loud voices from behind the door. 

“No, where is she? Where is my baby” That’s what they heard behind the door, out of curiosity Emma and Adora stormed into the room.

“I’m sorry but your no longer pregnant” Said the Doctor as he realised, they were no longer in privacy.

“ladies you shouldn’t be in here, you must leave” all four people just stared at each other.

“but..” Emma said as she looked upon Regina.

“Adora” Said the brunette trying to pull herself up from the bed. Adora and Emma walked closer the patient.

“Catra, you must stay in bed your muscles are still very week” Doctor Mushu looking more concerned.

“If you think your going to let me sit here while I haven’t seen my wife for god knows how long. You got another thing coming.” Said the brunette as she stared at the two blushing blondes.


End file.
